


What's your number

by chaerinsthighs



Series: Nef's HyungHyuk Bingo [1]
Category: B.A.P, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Flirting, Fluff, HyungHyuk Bingo, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sort Of, lica rawr, side Daejae, side kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerinsthighs/pseuds/chaerinsthighs
Summary: Minhyuk is whipped for the new guy that works at his best friend’s favourite coffee shop.





	What's your number

**Author's Note:**

> *Appears in Diva clothing and super late for the party*  
> For my “Love at first sight” square. Enjoy!
> 
> Shout out to my wonderful beta, my cute [mashmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash)

“Remind me, why do I have to come with you again?”

“Because you love me?”

“If I knew that loving someone would mean getting up at 6 am to go to their favourite coffee shop before classes I wouldn’t have loved you.” Minhyuk pouts.

Daehyun laughs and pats his shoulder. “You couldn’t have helped it, I’m adorable. And it’s not just a coffee shop. They have the b-“

“Best pastries there. I know, Hyunnie, you’ve told me before. I don’t get why I have to accompany you there every day.”

“Because you love me?”

Minhyuk sighs. “Fine. But you’re buying me coffee. And no more running away when I try to snuggle.”

“What am I, your boyfriend?” says Daehyun while opening the door and entering the shop. No other customers are inside.

“No, you’re my best friend and the one who makes me wake up early to keep him company while he buys coffee.”

“Fine, but no more coming to my bed in the middle of the night in nothing but your underwear to hug me while I’m asleep.”

At exactly that point, Minhyuk realises four things.

First, there is an atrociously good looking guy in front of him.

Second, said guy is standing behind the counter, waiting for their order.

Third, he probably heard every single word of the embarrassing conversation that just took place.

Fourth, he’s probably been staring at A.G.L.G. for an inappropriate amount of seconds.

He clears his throat and turns back to Daehyun.

“That was once and I was lonely that night. Anyway, what are you getting?”

“Sure, Sarah, whatever you say. And I’m not sure yet.” Daehyun replies while browsing the pastry display on the counter.

Minhyuk steals a glance of the guy behind the counter again. He seems unfazed by the whole conversation, even by their presence in the room. He notices that he’s not looking at them anymore; he seems to have spaced out. He takes this chance to observe his features better.

Well, apparently “gorgeous” is an understatement. Minhyuk’s entranced by his beautiful, model-like face, his fluffy cheeks and the fullest pair of lips he has ever seen. He’s tall and thin and his work clothes aren’t anything special but he looks good in them. Minhyuk’s sure he’d look good in anything.

“So why didn’t you sleep enough anyway?”

“I was playing overwatch till late.” Minhyuk is still staring at the guy, who suddenly raises his eyes to look at him. He thinks that even his gaze is beautiful when his thoughts are interrupted.

“Are you guys actually getting anything?”

“Nice voice.”

A raised eyebrow. Quite an expressive face, apparently.

“Excuse me?”

“Oops, I said that out loud, didn’t I? Oh well, I just like your voice, that’s all.” Minhyuk shrugs, still staring.

“You haven’t heard me say more than ten words.”

“Now I have. My opinion hasn’t changed.”

“Ugh. Thanks? I guess? So are you getting anything?”

“I think I’ll have two croissants with chocolate filling. And one Americano. Sorry for taking so long.” Daehyun takes his eyes away from the pastries and turns towards the seemingly bored employee with a grin. “Are you new here by the way? I haven’t seen you before.”

“Started a few days ago.”

“Two Americanos.” Adds Minhyuk.

“You could have said that before! Why did you have him wait for so long?” Daehyun complains.

“I was distracted. Besides he’s not complaining, why are you?”

“I’m not allowed to complain, I’m an employee.”

While he hands Daehyun the two croissants, Minhyuk leans closer and reads his nametag.

“Hyungwon-sshi. Would you complain, if you could?”

“Hey! Don’t be rude! I like this place, I want to be able to come here again!” Daehyun interferes.

“I’m not rude! I’m just curious!”

“He doesn’t know that!”

“I guess I would complain if I knew you personally. I don’t bother with strangers.” Hyungwon replies. “Here, one Americano, one sec for the other one.”

“Thanks” Daehyun grabs the coffee and starts drinking.

“You’re pretty frank.” Minhyuk grins. “I like that.”

“Are you hitting on him?”

“Maybe.”

Minhyuk is still grinning and Daehyun decides that his croissants are more interesting than Minhyuk and his idiocy right now, so he takes a bite.

“He’s trying, he’s not succeeding much.”

Daehyun chokes. Minhyuk’s eyes widen.

“Here. The second Americano.”

Minhyuk leans closer, above the counter. “What can I do to get your number?”

“Pray, maybe. Here’s your receipt.”

A very surprised but not nearly offended Minhyuk is staring at Hyungwon while Daehyun is cracking up with laughter while taking the receipt. He pays and heads out.

“Come on, Minhyuk, it’s not your lucky day today.”

“I disagree.” Minhyuk smiles mischievously. “I’ll come again.”

“Will you pay next time?” Hyungwon teases. He can hear Daehyun’s laugh from the door again.

“He owes me, you know.”

“For waking you up early, I heard. I’m with you on that one.”

“Thanks. See ya, Hyungwon-sshi.”

Hyungwon’s face is expressionless and Minhyuk doesn’t know what to make of it now, but he doesn’t plan on giving up. He smiles and exits the shop with Daehyun behind him.

 

 

“Do you think he likes overwatch? He looked at me when I mentioned overwatch.”

No reply.

“Jung DaEHYUN!” Minhyuk throws a pillow towards his friend.

“CAN’T I EAT IN PEACE?”

“YOU’RE ALWAYS EATING!”

“Right. You were saying?”

“Hyungwon. Do you think he likes overwatch?”

“How should I know?”

“Daehyunnieeeeeeee, help meeeeeeeeee” Minhyuk gets up and back-hugs his roommate, resting his chin on his shoulder, while the older is eating his ramen.

“What do you want me to do? Abduct him and force info out of him?”

Minhyuk seems to be thinking about it.

“Minhyuk. No.”

“Right. Besides I want to know from him. What should I doooooooooooo?”

“If you’re really that interested, why don’t you tell him?”

“I mean, technically, I did.”

“Technically, you didn’t. He figured it out and your attempt to get his number was rubbish.”

Minhyuk pouts. Daehyun eats.

“You’re right. I’ll try again tomorrow.”

Minhyuk is still pouting. Daehyun is still eating.

“Do you ever stop eating?”

“Do you ever stop flirting?”

“Daehyunnieeeeeeeeeee”

“Minhyukkieeeeeeeeeeeee”

“I like him”

“You met him once”

“Yeah but I like him. He’s pretty and sassy and he seems smart? I want to know more about him.”

“Well, good luck. Gotta go study.”

“I’ll sleep early today. I’ll study tomorrow.”

“Whatever suits you. ‘night!”

“Goodnight.”

 

 

The next morning Minhyuk is up first. He grooms himself, brushing his hair to make it as fluffy as possible, chooses tight blue jeans and an oversized sweater. When Daehyun wakes up he refuses to make a comment, not a roasting one neither a complimenting one, upsetting an until then confident Minhyuk.

“Why aren’t you saying anything? Do you think he won’t be into me?”

“I’m sleepy.” Daehyun complains.

“I was sleepy yesterday too but I tagged along. So tell me.”

“I won’t, cause I bought you coffee and you met that guy which means that you’re gonna talk about him all the time for a while, so I owe you nothing.”

“Don’t you want to help me?”

“I want you to be quiet till I drink my coffee.”

Another pout. “Fine. But you’re telling me your opinion afterwards.”

“Yes yes, now please keep walking. In silence.”

“…Did you study till late last night?” Minhyuk asks quietly.

Daehyun nods.

“Midterms are soon, aren’t they? You’ll do amazing, Hyunnie.”

“Thanks. What about yours?”

“I’m confident I can pass this semester’s classes with decent grades without fainting from studying too much. But I’ll study tonight cause I want more than decent grades. It’s a good chance to raise my GPA.”

“Uh-huh. Good luck with that. Come on, I really need that coffee.”

Minhyuk sighs and keeps walking.

 

 

“Daehyunnieeeeeeeeeeeee”

“Stop.”

“But-“

“No buts. I don’t know why he wasn’t there, I’m assuming he works later or has his day off.”

“But when is working again?”

“You should have asked, I have no way of knowing.”

“Liar. I know you’re friends with that Junhong guy that also works there. Ask him.”

“I have to study and so do you.”

“Daehyunnieeeeeeeeeee, pleeeaaaaaaase.”

“I said no!”

Minhyuk groans. “You’re no fun. Why are you so keen on studying anyway? You’re never this uptight. Last semester you almost failed in three classes.”

Daehyun hesitates for a few seconds. “That’s exactly why.”

“Hm. Fine. But we’re not done with this!”

The older shrugs and shoos Minhyuk away who leaves him alone for the night.

 

 

The next day Minhyuk tries on a different look. He goes for chequered trousers with a white button up and round glasses. He also throws a woollen shirt over his shoulders and completes the look with matching all stars. When Daehyun sees him he laughs.

“You really want to impress him, huh?”

“And I will”

“He didn’t see you in yesterday’s clothes, though.”

“He will, another time.”

“You’re so optimistic.” Daehyun grins and Minhyuk reflects it.

“Let’s go.”

 

 

Entering the coffee shop, Minhyuk is thrilled to see that Hyungwon is there. He jumps in front of the counter immediately to greet him.

“Hello!”

“Good morning, how can I help you?”

Hyungwon’s reply is completely indifferent and Minhyuk’s smile drops. Daehyun heads to the pastry display again with a friendly “morniiing”.

“Don’t you remember me?” Minhyuk pouts.

“Should I?” Hyungwon questions, still indifferent.

“You should, you should!” Minhyuk answers, pointing with his index finger at the man in front of him.

“I’ll be quicker this time, I promise!” Daehyun says still looking at the pastries and Hyungwon shrugs.

“Take your time.”

“Do you really not remember me?”

“Can I get you anything?”

“That’s not an answer. And yes, your number would be good.”

“That’s not on the menu.”

“Are you?”

“Clearly not.”

“Damn.”

“Does that mean you’re giving up?”

“Hell no. I haven’t even started.”

“Sorry to interrupt but I’d like some of this pie.”

Minhyuk isn’t even annoyed that Daehyun interrupted them. He is annoyed that Hyungwon isn’t giving in but at the same time he’s enchanted. He wants to keep trying. And it’s only the second time they meet.

“What time do you work tomorrow?” Minhyuk asks as Hyungwon hands Daehyun the pie.

“I don’t remember.”

“How can you possibly not remember?”

“Easily. Anything else?”

“One Americano, please.”

“Make those two.”

“Right up”

Till the time Hyungwon has the two Americanos ready Daehyun has eaten his pie. Minhyuk is looking at him.

“Why do you eat so fast?”

“Hungry.”

“How can you be hungry 24/7?”

“How can you talk 24/7?”

“You usually talk 24/7 too.”

“20/7. I’m not like you.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and turns to pay for his coffee.

“So you’re paying for your own coffee this time?” Hyungwon asks.

“Yeah, we didn’t make a deal tod-WAIT A MINUTE” Minhyuk leans closer to Hyungwon above the counter and his entire face lights up. “YOU DO REMEMBER ME!”

“So?”

Minhyuk grins “I’m happy.”

“You’re happy that I pretended not to?”

“I’m happy that you do.”

“You’re weird.” Hyungwon mumbles. “But that’s not my problem.”

“Does that mean that I’m not really annoying you?”

“That means that I only have to put up with it for a few minutes cause it’s my job, I feel sorry for the people that personally know you.”

“Thanks” Says Daehyun before sipping his coffee.

Minhyuk’s smile falters a bit but soon his expression is as determined as ever.

“What if I change your opinion about me within those minutes?”

“Good luck.”

“Don’t underestimate me, pretty boy. I’m better than you think. Gotta go to class, I’ll come again tomorrow!”

“WE’LL come again tomorrow.” Daehyun corrects him. “See ya, mate.”

“Bye” Hyungwon nods and starts cleaning the counter while Minhyuk and Daehyun leave.

Once they’re out of the shop Daehyun talks again.

“Bad luck today too, huh?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. I mean, he’s rejecting me pretty frankly but it’s kinda fun to do this, you know?”

“Don’t you think he’ll get too annoyed soon?”

“Maybe. Until that happens I’ll keep trying.”

“Sometimes I wonder whether you’re too brave or too much of an idiot.”

“…Both?”

“Wow, you’re actually roasting yourself.”

“I know it seems stupid, Hyunnie. But I’m really interested. If he keeps saying no after a while I’ll stop. But not yet.”

“Go for it, Minnie.”

“Are you actually supporting me? The great Jung Daehyun is supporting me?”

“It keeps me entertained.” Daehyun winks.

Minhyuk groans and the older laughs his heart out.

 

 

As soon as Minhyuk walks in their shared apartment that night, he’s met with a frowning Daehyun who immediately shuts the door closed and stands chest to chest with him.

“You’re back.” He says squinting his eyes.

“I am. What’s goin’ on?”

“You were with Yoo Youngjae.”

“Oh. Yes, I was. So?”

“With Yoo Youngjae! At the cafeteria! THE Yoo Youngjae! The top of the class Yoo Youngjae! The leader of the best Overwatch team Yoo Youngjae! The coolest guy Yoo Youngjae! How did you even…?”

“Oh we’re doing a project together, with two other guys too. And listen one of them is also named Lee Minhyuk and-“

“OH WHO CARES YOU KNOW YOO FUCKING YOUNGJAE THAT’S WHAT’S IMPORTANT HERE.”

Minhyuk stops moving, completely taken aback. But then a smirk appears on his face and he leans closer to an obviously flustered Daehyun.

“Daehyunnie?”

“What?”

“Is that why you’re studying so hard this semester? Are you trying to impress the top of the class? ARE YOU CRUSHING ON YOO YOUNGJAE?”

“Sssshhhhhhhhhh you idiot, don’t shout.” Daehyun covers Minhyuk’s mouth with his hand. “Fine, I am, so what?”

“Mhmmm-hmm-hm-hhmmmm-hm.”

“What?”

Minhyuk pushes Daehyun’s hand away.

“Cause I can give you his number.”

“You can. Will you?”

“I will. IF you do something for me in return.”

“What do you want?”

“Hyungwon.”

“I’m not abducting him.”

“Not that, you dumbass! His schedule! Ask Junhong about it.”

“Fine. I’ll text Junhong, write down Youngjae’s number.”

“Deal.”

 

 

The next time they visit the coffee shop a couple of days later, Minhyuk has gone all out with his looks. He’s wearing dark shorts and a white button-up shirt, the two upper buttons open to show off his neck and upper chest. He has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he completes the look with big black square glasses that make him look very sophisticated. He’s –to put it mildly- smoking hot and he knows it.

Hyungwon, however, remains unfazed. Again.

“I don’t get it! How can you not like this?!”

“It’s one hell of a look and you’re rocking it, I gotta give that to you,” Hyungwon comments while handing them their coffees “But I’m still not interested.”

Minhyuk pouts again, but his eyes don’t turn away from the man in front of him.

“Have you even considered that possibility that he’s straight or something?” Daehyun intercepts.

“Nah, he would have said that from the beginning, it would have effectively driven me away. He’s definitely interested in men. Just not in me. Yet.”

“I’m still here you know, I can hear you.”

“Am I wrong?” Minhyuk inquires raising his eyebrow.

Hyungwon doesn’t reply. There’s a faint smile on his lips when he gives them their change.

“There you go. Have a nice day.”

“Thank you, Hyungwon-sshi. Sorry for my idiotic friend.” Daehyun pushes a smiling Minhyuk out of the coffee shop.

“What the hell was that? Give the guy some space.”

“He doesn’t mind.” Minhyuk murmurs while walking towards campus.

“What?”

The younger turns to look at him. “He doesn’t mind.” he repeats.

“How do you know?”

“It’s still a “no”, but I think he’s starting to like me. Or at least get used to me.”

“And you figured that out how exactly?”

“He smiled.”

“He did?”

“It wasn’t too obvious- ANYWAY I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPORTING ME IN THIS!”

“I am as long as you don’t get a restricting order or something.”

“I won’t, I won’t, don’t worry. Besides, he knows that if he actually tells me to stop, I will. He didn’t reply at the end because he doesn’t mind.”

“Yeah, but, Minnie, that’s not necessarily a good thing. If it is as you say, doesn’t that mean he’s using you to stroke his ego or something like that?”

“He could be. We’ll find out.”

“Min, be careful. I know you’re supposed to be the annoying one in this case, just like in every other case, but I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“AWWWWWW DAEHYUNNIEEEEEEEEE”

“MINHYUKKIEEEEEEEE”

“Don’t worry. I’m only trying to get to know him a bit better. I am well aware of the fact that it might just not work out, for a million different reasons.”

“Okay. I gotta go, my class starts in 5’.”

“See you later, buddy.” 

Daehyun salutes his roommate before running to his class. Minhyuk sighs and walks down the corridor to attend his lecture. He gets a lot of stares due to his appearance, but he ignores them.

“It’s like you guys haven’t seen a hot man before” he mumbles.

“Always modest.”

Minhyuk turns around to spot Yoo Youngjae laughing.

“Isn’t it too early for you to be in such a good mood?” Minhyuk teases.

“Isn’t it too early for you to be dressed like that?”

“It’s never too early to take care of your appearance, Youngjae. Why are you so happy anyway?”

“Not telling.”

“Is it a boy?”

“Not. Telling.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m actually lots of fun and you know it.”

“Does your crush know?”

“He’ll find out.”

“So it is a boy.”

“I’m not falling for that.”

“You already did.”

“Not really, cause I’m not gonna tell you anything else.”

“Is his name Daehyun?”

Youngjae’s shit-eating grin leaves his face to be replaced by utter horror.

“Ar-Are you stalking me? Or are you actually a genius? I’m supposed to be the genius here!”

“Didn’t he tell you how he got your number?”

“HE HAS MY NUMBER?”

“…oops.”

“If he has my number why hasn’t he texted me yet? And wait, how could you give my number that easily?”

“First of all, he’s my best friend so I know he wouldn’t do anything bad. Second of all, I needed a favour from him and we made a deal. I’d sell you for popcorn, much less for something I actually wanted a lot more.”

Youngjae looks absolutely betrayed.

“Don’t give me that, I take it the feelings are mutual.”

“Mutual, huh.” Youngjae grins again. “How mad at me would you be if I teased your friend a bit?”

“Depends. If you break his heart I’ll kill you and make it look like an accident.”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

“Then you’re good. Tease him all you want.”

“Nice.”

“But not too much.”

“Why?”

“Cause I want my best friend to be happy.”

“Wow, you’re actually a good person.”

“Mainly because I choose to be.”

“Admirable nonetheless.”

The two friends look at each other knowingly and they crack up laughing, scaring a girl that was passing by at the hall.

“Oh, sorry, miss!” Minhyuk flashes her a smile and she leaves blushing.

“You sure got your powers.”

Minhyuk winks at Youngjae who makes a puking motion.

“Ugh, not my type though. Your cute friend on the other hand…”

“I’ll leave him to you then. Gotta go to class, see you later?”

“Sure! I’ll text you for the project. And send me Daehyun’s number when you can, I wanna know it’s him when he texts me.”

With a happy grin, Minhyuk disappears in the next corridor.

 

 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m working?”

“You aren’t supposed to be working today.”

“How do you even know that?”

“Cause Daehyun’s friends with Junhong and I know that he’s the one working today.”

Silence.

“He’s sick and we exchanged shifts. Is that why you’re dressed like this today?”

Minhyuk takes a look at himself. Messy sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. Not his best day.

“I’ve had better looks.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it.”

“Please, spare me; I spent the last couple of days studying and nursing Daehyun who also caught a cold.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it.”

The pair looks at each other and they both snort.

“Are you finally warming up to me?”

“Who knows?”

“Will you give me your number now?”

“Absolutely not.”

“And here I thought that my casual tardiness had won your heart over.”

“You were mistaken.”

“Clearly.”

“Hey”

“Hm?”

“You know you can just give me your number instead, right?”

“That wouldn’t work. You’re not interested in me, you’d never call.”

“So you have to make me interested in you.”

“Yeap.”

“Do you ever give up?”

“Only when I feel that I’ve tried enough.”

“Fair enough.”

“Do you mind?”

“That you don’t give up?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t deny that it’s flattering. You’re not actually annoying me so suit yourself I guess.”

“That’s fair, too. Thank you for being honest with me.”

“Who said I am?”

“Did you lie?”

“No.”

“I don’t mind not knowing everything. I’m still interested. I guess that if things work out you’ll tell me more.”

“You’re so optimistic.”

“I am. It’s one of my charms.” Minhyuk grins.

“Here, your coffee, charming guy in sweatpants.”

“Now you’re being unfair.”

“Am I?” Hyungwon smirks and Minhyuk can’t help a smile.

“Do you know how hot you are when you look at people like that?”

“I do.”

“Well that sure is an honest answer.”

“I can be upfront, too, you know.”

“I know. You’ve been since day 1.” comments Minhyuk while paying for his coffee. “See you tomorrow, Hyungwon-sshi.”

As Minhyuk leaves, he smiles content. He had never talked this much with Hyungwon before. He knows that his crush, even if unwillingly, is opening up to him. He’s happy.

 

 

Happy is not what he is right now. He hides behind an ice-cream booth, taking out his phone. He starts whispering loudly.

“Daehyun! Hey listen- I don’t care if you’re busy I have a problem!”

A glance behind the booth.

“I can’t talk loudly, you’ll have to deal with it. I think Hyungwon’s taken. Like, not sure if taken taken, but I definitely have competition.”

Another glance.

“I’m out, Daehyun, I just finished my drawing classes for today. I saw Hyungwon in the street with a buff guy.”

A ruffle of his hair.

“He’s mesmerised, Daehyun. No, not Hyungwon. The buff guy. He’s short but he’s so buffy, what the fuck, but he looks like he adores Hyungwon.”

A screech and a hand cupping his own mouth.

“Sorry. Daehyun, he laughed. Hyungwon. He laughed. He’s so beautiful what the fuck how am I supposed to move on from that. And it was that guy that made him laugh like that. Yeah, he is pretty. Not Hyungwon pretty, but pretty.”

A sigh and a desperate motion of the head.

“I don’t know. I’ll leave for now, I don’t wanna-AH!”

“What are you doing here?”

Minhyuk jumps up, shaking unintentionally Hyungwon’s hand off of his shoulder. The other is staring at him, frowning.

“Did you follow me here?”

Minhyuk spots the buff guy behind Hyungwon, looking at them curiously.

“Of course I didn’t, there’s a difference between “I come on hard on someone” and “I’m a stalker”! I’m not a stalker! I take drawing lessons over there!” Minhyuk points at the building he was at 10 minutes ago.

Hyungwon is simply staring at him. Minhyuk remembers Daehyun is waiting at the other end of the line on his phone. He brings it back to his ear.

“Hey, still there? Yeah, wait a sec.”

“No, no reason, I just saw you hiding and I was surprised. We were leaving anyway.” Hyungwon intercepts. “Bye.”

He sees Hyungwon and the buff guy who didn’t speak at all wave at him and leave.

“…See you.” He mumbles. He turns back to his phone.

He misses Hyungwon turning his head to look back at him and smile.

 

 

Minhyuk is puzzled. What was that? Who was that guy? He could have asked. He didn’t. He was scared of the answer. He still is. God, he is in so deep already.

What if that’s Hyungwon’s boyfriend? Or what if they’re not together but they like each other? They are certainly close. Too close.

Minhyuk is hugging his pillow as Daehyun walks in his room.

“What up.”

“Are you eating again?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Pfff fine.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

Minhyuk glares at him.

“Just ask him, Minhyuk.”

“But if he likes that guy I’ll have to let Hyungwon go.”

“He was never yours anyway.”

“Thanks.”

“You’ll let him go before you get hurt. Ask him.”

Minhyuk hums and sits up on the bed looking at his best friend.

“You look happy.” 

Daehyun blushes.

“You texted Youngjae, didn’t you.”

“What if I did?”

Minhyuk smirks.

“How did that go, Daehyunnie?”

“Mind your own business.”

A pillow hits Daehyun’s face and he almost drops his sandwich.

“YAH, YOU ASSHOLE!”

“I tell you about Hyungwon, tell me about Youngjae!”

“No.”

“Why?!”

Daehyun doesn’t answer, but Minhyuk can see that he’s shy. Daehyun’s never shy.

“Oh, boy. You’re in too deep.”

“So what?”

“Do you really not wanna talk about it?”

“…I will. Later. I don’t know what I’m doing right now.”

“That’s where I could help” Minhyuk comments pointing at himself.

“You don’t know what you’re doing either.” Daehyun swallows the rest of his sandwich and falls on Minhyuk’s bed, next to him.

“Well excuse me I’ll have you know that Hyungwon is opening up to me.”

“Not enough to tell you about his boyfriend apparently.”

Minhyuk’s face drops immediately.

“Well that was low.”

“Sorry.” Daehyun smiles. “I know I said I’ll support you and I do, but I can’t help being a little bit worried.”

“AWWW DAEHYUNNIE’S WORRIED ABOUT ME” Minhyuk hugs and squeezes his friend.

“OF COURSE I AM YOU ASSHOLE”

Minhyuk snuggles closer to Daehyun and sighs.

“I guess I could ask him. But I don’t know if I should bring it up.”

“Fine, then stay here crying.”

“I’m not crying.”

“You’re almost crying.”

“I just… kinda feel like it’s a lost case now, you know? They really seemed too close.”

Daehyun places his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I’ll go buy complimentary ice cream.”

“It’s not like I broke up, Daehyun. But thanks.”

“I know, but I want ice cream.”

Another pillow in Daehyun’s face.

 

 

“Daehyun, I’m not even shitting you right now, I don’t know what to do.”

“Aren’t you used to that by now?”

“Jung Daehyun I’m telling you Hyungwon’s boyfriend is cheating on him with this midget and this is how you react.”

“You don’t even know if they’re actual boyfriends. Or if the guy is indeed cheating on him with this short person.”

“Midget.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a word you should use.”

“Shortie.”

“Better.”

“How is this better. Hyungwon’s boyfriend is a cheater.”

“What is he doing?”

“His heart eyes, Daehyun. I swear I’ve never seen something like that before.”

“His heart eyes.”

“Yes.”

“Are you a teenage girl.”

“No. Listen, you can’t see it, okay? Trust me on this.”

“That never ends well.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Want me to hang up then?”

“No, I want someone to talk to.”

“Are you gonna get caught this time, too?”

“Nope, I’m further away and I can see them, they’re not coming near here at all.”

“And that’s not creepy.”

“Shut up, no one asked you to be the voice of reason.”

“That’s literally why you talk to me.”

“Point.”

“Why are we even friends.”

“Don’t get all philosophical now, we have things to do.”

“Different things. You do your own and let me do mine.”

Minhyuk actually stops paying attention to buff guy and shortie for a second.

“Why is that? Did something happen with Youngjae?”

“Not telling.”

“I’m disowning you.”

“You own nothing anyway. I told you, I’ll talk about it when I want to.”

“Kids and their absurd demands of privacy these days.”

“Yeah, where is this generation heading to.”

“But what should I do about buff guy and shortie.”

“At this point? I don’t fucking care, Minhyuk. I’ll buy snacks to have at home to be able to nurse you when you get your heart broken or when Hyungwon breaks a body part of yours for invasion of privacy. Either way, I’ll be ready.”

“Liar, you always eat all the snacks.”

“Yes. I need energy to nurse you.”

“Fuck off.”

 

 

Entering the café feels weird for the first time ever. But Minhyuk can’t help it. He’s here to tell Hyungwon what he saw at whatever cost.

Hyungwon isn’t the least bit surprised to see him, but apparently he is surprised to not have seen him the past couple of days. 

“Hey. Given up already? You haven’t been here in a while.”

“…Hey.”

“You okay?” Hyungwon frowns. “You look… You’re quiet.”

“I have something to tell you.”

“Please tell me you weren’t actually following me the other day…”

“What? No! Of course not! But speaking of that…”

“What’s wrong? Spill it, Minhyuk, it’s weird when you don’t talk.”

“Listen, I really thought a lot about whether I should tell you this, but I decided that if I were you, I’d want to know. So, here’s the thing.” Minhyuk takes one deep breath. “I think your boyfriend’s cheating on you.”

If Hyungwon was frowning until now, his current expression is completely blank. His face tilts as if trying to find a tiny drop of sense in Minhyuk’s brain.

"What?" he flatly asks.

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could-"

"No, but. What?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Minhyuk asks disheartened.

"Where did this even come from?"

"I saw him."

"You saw who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"My what?"

"Your... boyfriend? Buff guy, shorter than you, blond hair? The one I saw you with?" Minhyuk tries explaining, also confused.

Hyungwon blankly stares at him. There's the sound of the cafe's door opening and Minhyuk without thinking about it looks back. He sees buff guy.

Suddenly another sound makes him look in front of him again. Hyungwon is laughing his heart out. He's bending forward, holding his tummy. Minhyuk is somehow more embarrassed than before.

"...Hello?" tries buff guy. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Minhyuk doesn't talk, he's at a loss.

Hyungwon is wiping his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"He... he thought... you were my boyfriend."

Buff guy looks shocked. "Me? His boyfriend?" asks Minhyuk. Hyungwon is still laughing.

"But you... the other day..." Minhyuk tries to explain.

"I'm his cousin. My name is Hoseok by the way."

"Oh, Minhyuk, nice to m- HIS WHAT?"

"Cousin." Hyungwon says, this time the laughing seemingly calming down. "Why are you here anyway?" he asks Hoseok.

"You forgot your wallet at my place, how do you even go out like this?"

"I don't."

"Fair. Here you go. I can't stay, Kihyunnie is waiting."

"No one asked you to stay."

"Meanie. See ya. Nice to meet you, Minhyukkie."

"Yaaaaah, when did he become Minhyukkie?"

"Nice to meet you, too." Minhyuk smiles.

Hoseok grinning waves and leaves.

Minhyuk is biting his lips, still overly embarrassed. Hyungwon leans on the counter, grinning, supporting himself on his palms.

"Wanna explain?"

"I thought you were dating."

"I kinda got that. Why?"

"Have you looked at the way the guy looks at you?"

"I have. He happens to love me a lot."

Minhyuk makes a motion with his hands, indicating that that's more than enough of an explanation and a pretty obvious thing as well.

Hyungwon smiles. "Do you tend to assume that people that love each other are necessarily in love, too? Or in a relationship?"

"Only when it's the worst case for me."

"That's actually surprising."

Minhyuk takes a deep breath.

"Listen, I'm sorry about all of this."

"You'd better be. You should have asked me."

"I was scared of what you were going to say."

"And then you proceeded to assume what you wanted to anyway."

"I'm sorry." Minhyuk really is sorry. He hopes it shows. It probably does, cause Hyungwon's eyes soften. Not that he seemed mad before.

"And what did you mean when you said you saw him anyway?"

"He was with this other guy. A short guy w-"

"Kihyun. His boyfriend. If you value your life never call him short."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Call him short."

Hyungwon smirks. "Sometimes."

Minhyuk grins and then he gets distracted by a thought and sighs. "This is bad. I really like you too much already."

"Why is it bad?"

Minhyuk raises his eyes and looks straight into Hyungwon's. He's staring back.

"Are you gonna reciprocate?"

It takes Hyungwon a few seconds but he doesn't avert his gaze.

"Who knows?"

"You! You should know! You! Aish, just give me your number already! Let me take you out on a date!"

"I am single, by the way. Just to make this clear."

"But you won't give me your number."

Hyungwon smiles. "Not yet. Penalty for assuming things. I want to see you try more."

"Come on this is totally unf-" pauses and stares at him open-mouthed. "Not yET? YET?"

"You'll find out, pretty boy."

Minhyuk nearly chokes on his own saliva.

"PRETTY BOY?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I knew, but... you think I'm pretty?"

"I think everyone thinks you're pretty, Minhyuk."

"Yes, but, you, you also think that."

"I do. Now, my boss will be here soon, so I'd prefer it if you weren't flirting with me while he was here."

"I'll leave. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Hyungwon teases with another smirk.

Minhyuk's eyes glint. "See you tomorrow morning, then."

He walks out, leaving a smiling Hyungwon who starts wiping the counter clean.

 

 

Having made obvious progress with Hyungwon, Minhyuk is too busy planning the next outfit that will scream to the other man "See? I'm your type.". The fact that he has not succeeded so far in that aspect by no means stops him from trying again. Unfortunately for him, the next time they meet is, once again, unplanned.

That night the squad decides to go out and celebrate the successful end of Minhyuk and Youngjae's group project. Said squad consists of Minhyuk and Youngjae, Daehyun and Himchan, Youngjae’s best friend. The other two members of the project, another Lee Minhyuk and a man named Kunpimook Bhuwakul (that everyone just called BamBam) had left early since they're working the next day.

They're now sitting at a bar, owned by Youngjae and Himchan's friend, Bang Yongguk. It's not a busy night, so reserving a space for themselves was easy. A couple rounds of drinks down, they're tipsy and having a good time, enjoying the songs that are being blasted by the speakers and telling jokes. It's a kpop classics night and Shinhwa's Perfect Man is currently on. Daehyun is jamming.

"Heeeyyy I love this song, too!" Youngjae shouts and they start singing together. Or rather, Youngjae is singing. Daehyun is trying (and failing) to rap.

"Guys, this literally hurts my ears!" Himchan interferes.

"Then cover them." Youngjae replies.

"Ha ha, very funny." Himchan is mocking him, but Daehyun is laughing.

"Hey, guys, wanna play truth or dare?" Minhyuk yells to be heard above the singing and the music, even though he definitely doesn't need to yell that much.

"Here?"

"Now?"

"YAY!" 

Apparently Daehyun is the only one drunk enough to say yes. Yet. But it doesn’t matter, Minhyuk can still have fun. He looks at Youngjae and winks before turning to his best friend again.

“Daehyunnie, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Daehyun shoots his arms up happily like a child.

 It doesn’t take long. It really doesn’t. Half an hour later Daehyun has drunk tequila from Youngjae’s collarbone, Himchan has called his ex, demanding to speak to his – non-existent – son and Youngjae has tried to hit on Bang Yongguk who’s quietly sitting on the counter minding his own business (literally), among other things.

It’s Daehyun’s turn again to pick someone and he turns to Minhyuk.

“Minhyukkie. Truth or dare?”

“Daaaaaaare!!!!”

“I like this song. What’s it called again?”

“So hot, you uneducated swine. It’s “So Hot” by the Wonder Girls.”

“Good.” Minhyuk knows the smirk on Daehyun’s face is evil. “Dance to this song.”

“That’s all?”

“Shirtless.”

“Hm.”

“In front of your crush.”

“Sad reacts, my crush’s not here.”

And it’s at exactly that moment that Daehyun’s eyes look at something behind Minhyuk’s shoulder and it clicks. He turns around and there he is. Merely two tables away. Looking at him.

It takes several seconds to Minhyuk to register Hoseok and Kihyun sitting with him, as long as Youngjae and Himchan blatantly staring towards their table.

“Who is it? Is it the shorty?”

“Nah, it’s the buffy.”

“It’s neither.”

“I knew it.”

“Sure you did. So, Minhyukkie? You have a dare to complete.”

Minhyuk takes a deep breath.

“Fine.” He stands up, takes his shirt off. He makes eye contact with Hyungwon and starts dancing.

Hand motions under his face, legs moving feathery, he does everything. He shakes his butt whenever he doesn’t remember the choreo. He unleashes the sass and dances.

Hyungwon is staring. He has an eyebrow raised and Minhyuk can’t not think that he’ll never want to see him again and that he’s so beautiful at the same time.

Hoseok next to him is talking to Kihyun laughing, probably explaining Minhyuk’s embarrassing mistake. Kihyun looks at him shocked and then starts laughing so much. But Minhyuk doesn’t stop dancing.

Himchan is laughing on his chair. Youngjae is filming him. Kihyun gets up and starts dancing with him. (But keeps his shirt on.) Bang Yongguk is looking at them with his “youngsters these days” look, smiling.

The song ends and Minhyuk is breathless. He high fives Kihyun hyping him and receives the same enthusiasm. Hoseok is screaming. Hyungwon is hiding his face under his hand.

Minhyuk sits back down wearing his shirt again and waits for everything to sink in. Somehow he feels less drunk than before.

What’s more, he can’t wait to wipe Daehyun’s shit-eating grin off of his face. So he turns to Youngjae.

“Dare.” He replies before Minhyuk even asks.

“Lucky me. Text your crush.”

Daehyun’s grin does indeed disappear. So does Youngjae’s. Himchan scoffs.

Daehyun isn’t looking at Youngjae while the younger is taking out his phone, slowly typing a message. Then he feels his own phone vibrating. He looks at it curiously and sees the message “Hi.” from Youngjae’s number.

He stares at it, then looks up to find Youngjae smiling at him. He grabs his hand and takes him out of the bar without a word, leaving Minhyuk and Himchan behind.

Both of them are smiling. Neither is surprised. They look at each other and snort.

“It was about time.”

“It was.”

 

 

Not long after, they walk outside the bar. Daehyun and Youngjae didn’t come back. Not that they expected them to do so. Hyungwon, Hoseok and Kihyun had also left a bit earlier. Or so Minhyuk thought.

Walking on the pavement after saying goodnight to Himchan, Minhyuk spots the trio near a car, talking loosely. They seem to notice him too. Hoseok and Kihyun get inside the car.

“Your friends went that way.” Hyungwon points.

“Thanks. But I wasn’t looking for them.”

“Going home?”

Minhyuk nods.

“It was a long day.”

“And night.”

“And night.”

Hyungwon looks around absentmindedly, the night breeze messing with his hair. Minhyuk has the momentary thought of touching it. He doesn’t, obviously.

“How come you’re still here?”

“We wanted some air before going back. We’ll leave now.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Did you think I was waiting for you?” there is no teasing in Hyungwon’s voice, just genuine curiosity.

“No. I didn’t.” Minhyuk replies honestly. “I think I just didn’t know what else to ask.”

Hyungwon smiles.

“You? That’s new.”

“Well I guess I could ask for your number but you’d say no again.”

“How do you know that?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“I never said what I’d do.”

“Come on, you saw me dancing to “So Hot” shirtless and you’d give me your number? I’ve done nothing but embarrass myself in front of you.”

“Maybe I would. Maybe I like that more than “cool” guys that look like they know what they’re doing.”

“I know what I’m doing too!”

“No you don’t.”

“No I don’t. Wait. Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait. You really would?”

“Ask me tomorrow.”

“What are you-“

“Pick me up from work. I’m sure you know when my shift ends.” Says Hyungwon while getting inside the car, smirking.

“What. WHAT. HYUNGWON YOU ASS, GET OUT.”

Minhyuk is knocking on the car door, but he only gets Hyungwon’s laugh as a reply. The front window lowers and he hears Kihyun’s voice.

“It’s late. Don’t shout.”

“Sorry.”

He sees Kihyun’s satisfied smile through the mirror and then Hoseok starts the engine. But before they leave he asks, leaning towards Kihyun’s side for Minhyuk to see him.

“Hey, it IS late, do you need a lift? I can drop you off wherever you need.”

“I live two blocks away, I’ll be there in five minutes. Thank you though. Goodnight.” Minhyuk smiles at him.

Hoseok smiles back and pulling back again, he leaves.

It takes Minhyuk a couple of deep, deep breaths for his brain to catch up.

“What the fuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUCK?!”

 

 

Looking in front of the mirror, Minhyuk curses himself. It’s not that he doesn’t like his outfit; it’s that it doesn’t feel right.

He knows that after today he’ll either stop hitting on Hyungwon or start dating him. There is no in between, he doesn’t want to keep playing this game that’s been going on for weeks. He liked it so far but it is time to stop. So he’ll either listen to Hyungwon’s answer and respect it or let go by himself.

He takes one last look in the mirror and shakes his head pursing his lips. He turns around and takes off his clothes, his ultimate baby boy look. He’ll go with something casual today.

He wears his dark jeans and a yellow t-shirt, puts on his all-stars and throws a jeans jacket on top. He looks at himself in the mirror again and smiles. This will do. He grabs his keys, wallet and phone and leaves.

He’s nervous, but he’s not in hurry to arrive to the café. He can feel his heart beat getting faster as he gets near. He pushes the door open, looks inside, somehow waiting for Hyungwon to tell him to leave again.

But he’s there, smiling.

“Hey. I’ll be done in five.”

“Hey. Okay.” Minhyuk smiles back. He feels shy, for the first time with Hyungwon.

But Hyungwon seems shy, too.

“Jeez, what are you so cute for?” Minhyuk asks watching him clean the counter still harbouring that small smile of his.

“Dunno, maybe I’m like that cause I have a date today.”

Minhyuk leans against the wall as he waits for him to finish.

“That’s fair. With whom?”

“Some annoying guy.”

“You like him though.”

“Maybe. We’ll see. He’s a bit of a handful.”

“Hey!” Minhyuk complains and Hyungwon laughs.

“I’ll be right back” he says while Junhong is coming out of the staff room and he enters it.

“Yo” Junhong says.

“Hi”

“Don’t listen to that ass-hyung, he likes you.”

Minhyuk smiles.

“But if you hurt him you’re doomed, mister.”

“…I don’t want to hurt him, though.”

Junhong shrugs.

“I’m just saying what Kihyun-hyung told me to tell you.”

“K-Kihyun?”

“Yeah… he fights a lot with Hyungwon-hyung but he’d also fight anyone for him.”

“That’s… surprisingly cute.”

Junhong shows his half smile while Hyungwon comes out in his casual clothes, washed out jeans and a black t-shirt.

“Let’s go?”

“Sure.”

“Bye, Junhonggie”

“See ya, hyung.”

Minhyuk waves and they get out.

“So, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“Should I be scared?”

Hyungwon scoffs.

“Are you?”

“A bit.”

“You don’t look like it.”

“It’s a gift.”

“Or a skill.”

“Maybe.”

They smile at each other and they keep walking, Hyungwon leading the way.

“Can I ask what happened with your friends yesterday?” Hyungwon asks after a while.

“Do you reaaaaally wanna know?”

“Just curious” Hyungwon shrugs.

“Daehyun liked Youngjae and got his number from me to get close to him. But after getting his number and before texting him they accidentally talked about a song or something. Daehyun, being the dumbass he is, decided to text Youngjae without telling him who he is.”

“That’s stupid. And unnecessary.”

“Yeap. So is he, by the way, both of those things.” Hyungwon laughs and Minhyuk keeps going. “But what he didn’t know is that Youngjae liked him too and decided to tease him. He got Daehyun’s number from me and pretended he didn’t know who he was talking too. At the same time he approached Daehyun irl, too.”

“Is he Satan?”

“Probably. Well, yesterday both Himchan and I thought that maybe it was time for them to actually get together.”

“So you got them together.”

“Yeap.” Minhyuk proudly smiles.

“A real cupid.”

“Are you teasing me?”

“Maybe” says Hyungwon while unlocking a door. “We’re here by the way.”

Minhyuk takes a few seconds to look around the neighbourhood. He notices that it’s near the drawing studio he’s taking lessons at.

“What is this place?”

“Hoseok’s dance studio. He let me borrow it for today since he doesn’t have classes.”

“A dance studio?” Minhyuk’s face doesn’t hide his surprise.

“Yeap. I’m a dancer.” Hyungwon answers while pulling him inside.

Minhyuk watches Hyungwon open the window and turn on lights, by the time he snaps out of it and thinks of asking if he needs any help, Hyungwon is already turning on the laptop and opening Melon.

“Warming up first.”

“What?” Minhyuk giggles. 

“You’ll warm up. With me.” Hyungwon is completely serious and Minhyuk decides to ride along.

“What’s this about?” he asks while following Hyungwon’s stretching exercises and runs around to warm up his body.

“I’m gonna teach you something.”

“Teach me what?”

Hyungwon doesn’t answer immediately, but instead he goes near the laptop and types something.

“You’ll watch carefully through the mirror and then do it yourself, okay?”

“Uh… Okay?”

Minhyuk is smiling but doesn’t understand what’s happening. But everything is clear when “So Hot” starts playing and Hyungwon performs the entire choreo flawlessly. He starts screaming and sees Hyungwon laughing. He falls on the floor and watches him, not through the mirror like Hyungwon instructed, with an open mouth, taking in Hyungwon’s sass and fluid movements.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Hyungwon asks when the song ends, raising an eyebrow.

“Move your body like that.” Minhyuk is still on the floor, sitting with his legs spread like a baby, watching him.

“With practice, mostly. Come on, get up.” He grabs Minhyuk’s hands and helps him up. “Do watch through the mirror this time” he says while playing the song again.

He goes slower, stopping the song every now and then, putting it on half the speed, showing Minhyuk how to move and which muscles to use. Minhyuk is soon too into it, he doesn’t realise how this turned into a dancing lesson and he doesn’t care. He’s having fun. And if Hyungwon’s gummy laugh is anything to go by, he’s having fun too.

Sometime later they’re sitting on the floor, panting, wiping their foreheads with some towels Hoseok keeps in the studio.

“You should have told me to wear sweatpants.” Minhyuk complains. “Or shorts.”

“Maybe next time.” Hyungwon smiles.

“Next time?”

Hyungwon doesn’t answer. He spaces out for a bit.

“Hyungwon…”

“I don’t get it.”

“You don’t get what?”

“Why do you like me so much? If it was just because I’m pretty you would have given up. But I don’t get it. I’m not good company, Minhyuk. Definitely not a good match for someone as loud and energetic as you. I’m sleepy 24/7, I get tired and bored easily, I’m just…”

“Are you done?” Minhyuk looks a bit pissed and Hyungwon is surprised, actually surprised.

“Not good company my ass. Not loud and energetic an me my ass. You just had me dance to a fucking pop song for over an hour.”

“That’s-“

“Something you love. That’s what this is. Something you love. And I’m glad you showed me. And I’ll be happy to do this with you again.” Hyungwon is looking at him speechless.

“So what if you’re not loud and energetic all the time? I am enough for both of us! Fuck, I even have Daehyun and now Youngjae too for that, I don’t need more loud and energetic! It’s you I wanna get close to, not to someone loud and energetic!”

“If you say loud and energetic one more time-“

“You said it first and then pissed me off so suck it. You pretend to be bored but you notice everything. You might be bored but you still pay attention to everyone. You think I haven’t noticed that? You remember the small things we say and maybe you make fun of us afterwards, but you remember them. You care. More than you want people to think.”

“…What does that mean?”

“It means that I like you, you dumbass. I like all those little things I’ve come to notice about you. And I’ve been waiting for you to show me more. I want to see more.”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath.

“I’m really not ready for a new relationship. I got out of a pretty nasty one sometime ago, I’m not ready to go hard on someone again.”

“I never asked for that. But we can date. We can take it slow, get to know each other. We’re the ones settling the rhythm according to how comfortable we are, aren’t we?”

Hyungwon smiles, looking down.

“I really like how upfront you are. I like how you get embarrassed easily but that never stops you from being yourself. It’s… refreshing… and cute.”

“…Is that a compliment?” Minhyuk asks suspiciously.

“That’s” Hyungwon reaches for Minhyuk’s hand “that’s my “I like you, too”. Dumbass.”

“You’re the dumbass.”

“Maybe we’re both dumbasses.”

“No, you’re the dumbass.”

“Okay.”

“Why did you agree to that?”

“Cause I’m a dumbass.”

“Who still hasn’t given me his number.”

“But has gone on a date with you and agreed to more.”

Minhyuk pouts and Hyungwon laughs again. He leans closer to Minhyuk who’s breath hitches.

“What are you doing?” he whispers.

Then Hyungwon grins and recites a sequence of numbers close to Minhyuk’s lips, before pulling back smirking.

Minhyuk is staring at him in utter shock.

“You-You-You literal piece of shit! Say it again, I need to note it down!” Minhyuk tries to reach his phone at the other side of the room but Hyungwon pulls his down again, laughing.

“Later.”

“I don’t trust you. You won’t say it later.”

“I will.”

Minhyuk gives up, lying on the floor like a dead man, mouth still agape.

“What have I gotten myself into?”

“Wanna back out?”

He looks at a still grinning Hyungwon before answering.

“Hell no.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks!  
> I'm planning on writing my other two squares too, no one knows when tho *awkward laugh*  
> I'm always up for constructive criticism, kudos and comments are highly appreciated and feel free to come and scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaerinsthighs) <3


End file.
